It is typical that, at a cooking station, the orders that are being filled are not readily observable at the cooking station. It is typical for the order tickets to be disposed closer to a location where the orders are submitted. This is quite inconvenient in that the chef has to continuously move to observe the order while cooking.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ticket holder, particularly, for use in association with a cooking station, and in which the holder is disposed more conveniently with regard to the cooking station area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved ticket holder system that is relatively simple in construction, can be manufactured inexpensively, and is easy to install.